percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Feather/Chapter II
'Chapter II' Remember that I told you that I thought that the new boy was lying? Well I still think that but I also think that he is really nice! Well the morning after the meeting Chiron introduced the new boy to everyone. His name is Vincent and he has no idea what is going on. He said that his life was totally normal: nothing Greek, nothing Roman and nothing Mythological. But the fact that this guy is a Half-Blood is undeniable because he can see all the mythological creatures that live in the camp and because the Satyrs say that he smells exactly like a Half-Blood. But the great secret is… who the heck is the godly parent of this dude? Anyway in the morning we practiced a little bit of archery and then we were all called by Chiron for a meeting on the Amphitheater, yes, another meeting. That horse isn’t able to do anything else. The point is that he told us that we were going to play capture the flag tonight. Nice isn’t it? I always win in this kind of things, because I’m just such a good fighter. The teams were the same as always. Old cabin against new cabin. Okay, now I have to explain this a little bit. Many years ago this super hero guy Percy Jackson saved the world, so the gods gave him one wish; he wished that from then and on all the Half-Blood children had to be claimed by their godly parent, that’s why they build eight new cabins. Those cabins belong to the Gods that aren’t part of the twelve Olympians, such as Hades, Iris, Morpheus and others. So basically the teams are: Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus versus Iris, Nemesis, Tyche, Nike, Morpheus, Hebe and Hecate. Vincent was going to compete with my team since… well since we’re better I suppose, I don’t even know. Anyway I spent the whole afternoon with him explaining the rules and kind of training him, he wasn’t that bad with the sword, actually, he was pretty good. Because of that I gave him a sword I found lying in the storage. He also told my about his life, he told that he used to live in Rhode Island but a week ago he was walking around his neighborhood and the wolf appeared and began to chase him. He doesn’t even know how but how but he made it to the train station before the wolf ate him. But that didn’t stop the animal. It followed him inside the building and he had to enter a train, but then I asked him how he entered without a ticket. His answer was sort of surprising, he didn’t why the men let him enter the train, but he’s grateful for that. After a while he got out of the train and he was in New Jersey, but the he saw the wolf again. He could not believe it! How did the follow him? Trains are way faster than wolves! Anyway he began to run and run and then he arrived here. - And your family – I took the courage to ask that after he finished. - I don’t have one, I’m an orphan – I didn’t ask anymore. After a few minutes of silence we continued talking about random stuff. The sun was setting; it was almost time for the game. Category:The Golden Feather